


Were-Rabbit Outfit

by PaperFox19



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Bunny Girl, Costume, Cursed Outfit, Kissing, M/M, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Happosai is always trying to put Ranma in a bunny girl outfit. Which Ranma being a guy outright refuses, so Happosai makes an attempt to put it on and gets rightfully kicked to the moon, but the outfit mysteriously ends up on Ranma while he's sleeping. Bad enough he's in the outfit, but he can't take it off, and its awakening Ranma's deepest desires acting on them helps keep the suit on, and if Ranma doesn't get it off by the next full moon it won't be a suit anymore and Ranma will become a wererabbit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Were-Rabbit Outfit

Happosai is always trying to put Ranma in a bunny girl outfit. Which Ranma being a guy outright refuses, so Happosai makes an attempt to put it on and gets rightfully kicked to the moon, but the outfit mysteriously ends up on Ranma while he's sleeping. Bad enough he's in the outfit, but he can't take it off, and it's awakening Ranma's deepest desires acting on them helps keep the suit on, and if Ranma doesn't get it off by the next full moon it won't be a suit anymore and Ranma will become a were-rabbit.

Chapter 1 The Cursed Suit

Happosai, the old perv, the concentration of all the evil in Japan, a dirty old man from birth was at it again. The old man was powerful and had many tools and techniques at his disposal to make everyone's lives miserable. He had returned with his haul of underwear, having stolen panties from every windowsill in town.

He wasn't done, after Ranma Saotome, the heir to the anything-goes school of martial arts sent the little pervert flying with a surefire kick. He handed the underwear over to Akane who went out returning the stolen goods to the police who see to it the stolen garments were returned. Happosai was back, giving the waterworks. “Where did my babies go?”

“They aren't your babies you freak!” Ranma snapped.

“How can you be so cruel?” Happosai cried and threw a tantrum.

“Man your annoying.” he rubbed his temples.

“I'll stop if you do me one small favor.”

“Not a chance you old freak.” he tried to walk off but Happosai grabbed him by the leg and knocked him down. “Darn you!” he glared at the old pervert.

“Come now Ranma just turn into a girl and put this on for me,” he revealed a sexy bunny girl outfit.

“Not a chance in hell!” Ranma glared and kicked him.

“Then how about this one!” He revealed another bunny girl outfit. “Or this one!” he showed off another one that was even skimpier.

“Where do you keep finding these things?” he threw a punch which Happosai dodged.

“I got all kinds even this special one.” This one was in a box with Chinese writing on it. “This is a special one I snatched during a tour in China. Come on Ranma put this on for me, please please please!”

Ranma twitched in anger, he let loose his rage and sent Happosai flying out of the nearby window, going flying until he was nothing but a twinkle in the distance. He dropped his box though, the costume slipping out.

The bunny ears were large and thick, they almost looked real, there were a choker and a strapless top. The bottoms he didn't know if it could be considered a skirt or underwear, the skirt part was see-through, and the underwear part were panties, with a hole in the back of them, on top of the skirt part on the back was a bunny tail. There were fur cuffs and fur ankle bracelets. “Perverted freak.” he tossed the box out, unaware of the danger of what was inside.

-x-

That night the clouds gathered and rain began to fall, along with the pitter patter of the rain pelting the roof was the rumble of thunder. The box got out of the rain and began to move through the house, doors opening for it. It reached Ranma's room and released a black smoke.

In the time it took for lightning to flash outside, things began to happen. First, Ranma's blanket was pulled off him, exposing his simple nightshirt and his boxers. Another lightning flash, Ranma had his shirt removed exposing his toned martial artist body.

The boy groaned in his sleep but did not awaken. On the next lightning flash, Ranma's boxers were pulled down his legs leaving the pigtailed boy very naked. His soft 7-inch dick was hanging low between his legs, his balls nestled beneath. The bunny suit slithered into the room, it moved otherworldly, avoiding the fat panda in the room and going after the naked boy. Once it reached Ranma's bed, it took a moment to gaze upon his naked form, before rising up and descending upon Ranma's body. Lightning flashed and you could see the silhouette as it moved.

Ranma's body shifted as the clothing slipped onto him, each piece fitting to him perfectly. The last article was the bunny ears headband, it settled into Ranma's dark locks. Ranma groaned in his sleep, his dream changing.

-x-

A cloud of white Ranma found himself wondering naked. 'Where am I?' he looked around but all he could see was white.

“Ranma Saotome,” Ranma jumped, as Kuno suddenly appeared behind him, he was naked.

'Kuno, what the hell?' he tried to speak but nothing came out. The naked Kuno approached him.

“I love you!” the naked swordsman said and kissed Ranma. The boy's eyes widened, and he went to punch Kuno, only to have the male vanish.

'What the hell?!' he panted. He wiped his mouth, only to blush as he found his dick in a semi-hard state. 'Why am I hard?!'

Before he had a chance to think. “Ranma!” the boy turned and was met with a naked Ryoga.

'Ryoga?' the lost boy approached him, he was naked, the clouds hiding his manly bits.

“I love you!” Ryoga says before pulling Ranma in for a kiss. The pigtailed boy groaned, and he pushed Ryoga away, his cock now fully erect.

'What is this? What's gotten into you?' He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, but when he opened them Ryoga was gone and Mousse was in his place. He was naked except for his glasses.

“Saotome, I love you!” he tried to kiss Ranma.

'I'm a guy you idiot!' he thinks but his voice wasn't coming out. Mousse stops and lifts up his glasses to look Ranma in the eye.

“I know!” he kissed Ranma and earned another moan from the pigtailed martial artist. Mousse vanished as soon as he came and Ranma stumbled around. He bumped into Tofu, and the good doctor was naked.

“Oh Ranma, I will take care of you.” he pulled the boy to him and captured his lips. Ranma moaned into the kiss, and eventually pulled away, he was panting and trying to catch his breath but a new man was already before him.

“Hey, there crossdresser.” Pantyhose Taro appeared before him in all his naked glory, he cupped Ranma's cheek, his thumb caressing his lips. “Love you!” he says before sealing his lips over his. Ranma moans, his head was spinning.

No sooner did Taro appear he vanished, and Ranma was being embraced by another young man. 'Shinnosuke?!' the young man he had met and saved with healing moss.

“Ranma, I remember, I'm in love with you!” he kissed him, and Ranma moaned again. His cock was throbbing, each kiss was stirring up feelings inside him. His heart was pounding in his chest, it was so loud he couldn't hear his own thoughts.

He vanished and he was soon met by Lime, it was weird seeing him naked outside of his tiger-like armor. He growled like a Tiger and pulled Ranma close, not hesitating to grope his ass and kiss him roughly.

Next was Mint, the blue-haired boy pounced on Ranma, it was weird seeing him without his wolf-ear cap, and his usually Chinese garb. He growled like a wolf and captured Ranma's lips.

Ranma dropped to his knees his head was spinning, and his cock was so hard it hurt. 'Is it over.' he was trying to catch his breath.

“Hello treasure,” his head was tilted up and he stared at a very naked Herb. “I love you!” he hauled Ranma up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. The prince was possibly the roughest out of all of them, dominating the kiss. Just as Ranma felt his release build the kiss ended and Herb vanished.

Kuno was back and kissing him again, and just as he was about to cum again, he was gone and Ryoga was kissing him, this happened again and again. Just as he was gonna cum the guy kissing him was gone, and a new one would soon be on his lips. 'Mmmm!' Before he could achieve climax everything went white.

-x-

Happosai came back with a bucket of water. “Oh ho, so you are wearing that special outfit. I don't remember what it does or who I stole it from, but it'd look better on you as a girl!” he dumped the water on him but nothing happened, the rabbit ears reacted to the threat, and swiftly swatted the water away, allowing Ranma to remain male.

“Ehh?” Ranma's body suddenly moved and Happosai was kicked right out the window back into the pouring rain, and lightning struck Happosai. Wet and electrocuted, he fell and made a crater. The sleeping boy laid back down and continued to dream.

-x-

Ranma bolted upright. “Man what a weird dream...wait what was it about?” he rubbed his eyes. The more he tried to remember, the more his dream seemed to slip away, like trying to catch smoke. He yawned, and got up, stretching and didn't seem to notice his new attire.

He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was mildly aware his cock was hard and was pushing against the soft fabric of his new underwear, but it didn't fully register yet. Half asleep he started brushing his teeth and running his fingers in his hair. He froze when he felt furry appendages coming out of his head.

His eyes widened, and he got a look at himself in the mirror. “What the hell!?” he screamed.

To be continued… It Won't Come Off


	2. It Won't Come Off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 It Won't Come Off

Ranma screamed this happened so often no one even batted an eye. At this point, people could probably sleep through the crazy shit that went on in this town, let alone their own home. Ranma tugged at the bunny ears on his head, but it was like the ears were attached to his head. The more he tugged, the more he felt like he was pulling his own hair. “Oww oww oww, damn it!” he released the ears.

He tried to remove the choker only for it to be so form fitting it was almost like a tattoo around his neck. His next move was trying to remove his top, but while this was more physical, he couldn't take it off, the garment continued to shift back and forth on his pecs, but wouldn't come off. He groaned as the shifting, stimulated his nipples, causing the buds to harden into perfect peeks, he blushed as you can see them through his skin-tight top.

Ranma continued to try and get stuff off but nothing was working, what's worse his arousal hadn't gone down in the slightest. His cock pushed against the soft fabric of the panties, making him blush as his penis twitched. His blush only grew bigger as he felt the air brush his exposed ass, the hole in the panties was in the shape of a heart.

He cried out again, his whole face going red. “What the hell is this?!?”

Genma burst into the bathroom. “Shut it boy, it's too early for...” he stopped seeing what his son was wearing. “RANMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING BOY!”

“THE HELL IF I KNOW, I WOKE UP IN THIS!”

“LIKE I BELIEVE THAT, AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN!”

Ranma felt his anger rise, as much as he wanted to pound his father into a crater, this wasn't the time for this. 'This is all that old pervs fault, he's the one I need to feed a knuckle sandwich.' he growled. “Out of my way pops, I need to find the old freak!”

“Hold on boy, I'm not letting you out like this!” he grabbed Ranma's arm. Utter revulsion, Genma's touch made him feel disgusting.

“Don't touch me!” Ranma hit him on reflex, and he sent Genma flying hard, and he wasn't really trying. He was shocked but paid it no mind. He put on one of the robes the Tendos had and went to find the old freak.

Kasumi had just started breakfast when Ranma came into the kitchen. “Hey Kasumi, have you seen the old freak?”

“He hasn't come back since you sent him flying. Oh Ranma, what's with the bunny ears?” she clapped her hands together. “You look so cute!”

Ranma blushed. “Trust me it's not, I'm sure the old pervert did this to me somehow.”

“Oh dear, well you could go out and look for him.” Ranma grimaced, he didn't want to go out like this, even with the robe hiding his...outfit… the ears stood out.

'What am I gonna do?' he thought.

“Ranma!” Akane screeched. “Care to explain what you did to your dad?” while the screaming was ignored, the crash had earned some attention. Akane investigated and found Genma in a crater, twitching, so he was still alive. Of course, Akane saw this and immediately went into blame Ranma for everything mode. “How could you beat up on the poor old man?”

Ranma wanted to retort, saying how Genma was a shit father, a shit teacher, and a pathetic martial artist, but he had bigger concerns right now. “Akane not now, I'm busy.”

“Busy doing what? You are wearing a robe!” she got mad. She always got mad…

Ranma tried to leave, but Akane grabbed his arm. Pain...Fear...Danger! Ranma's eyes widened and he broke free from her grasp, jumping back going into a defensive stance. 'What the hell was that?' his eyes were wide. Like with   
Genma Akane's touch caused an intense reaction from Ranma, feelings deep down were called forth and brought to the surface. “Stay away from me Akane!” Ranma snapped.

“Ranma...” Kasumi gasped, out of concern for him.

“What is wrong with you Ranma? Come here!” she lunged for him but Ranma dodged. His movements were almost like Neko-ken, but different. “Hey!”

“Akane stop!” Kasumi said, but it was too late.

Ranma ran, and Akane chased. She got her hammer and tried to smash him. “Get back here Ranma!” Ranma was always fast, but he seemed almost inhuman. She launched her hammer at him, almost like throwing a spear.

He didn't even blink, he did a back kick, similar to how a rabbit defends itself against a predator. He kicked the hammer back, sending it flying up spinning. Akane stopped chasing him, stunned at the sudden counter. The hammer came spinning back and clocked her in the head.

-x-

Ranma didn't know where he was running to, he just knew he had to get away from Akane. He passed by the old woman dishing out water, and before she could splash him, his body instinctively dodged the water. He was in such a lost state, he didn't notice Ryoga.

Ryoga was not so lucky, the poor lost boy had come in at the wrong time and got splashed. He reverted to pig form. “Ryoga?” Ranma stopped, hearing the pig oinking. “If you are here, then your campsite is around here somewhere.”

He picked up the black piglet and carried him off. He indeed found Ryoga's campsite in a vacant lot nearby. Ryoga cried tears of joy, he had been searching for his camp for days. He got like that when he couldn't find the Tendo Dojo, or his house, or the exit of someone else's house…

“Don't suppose you've seen the old freak have you?” He asked as he boiled some water. Ryoga shook his head, he noticed Ranma's bunny ears and robe, the robe couldn't cover everything like the furry cuffs on his wrists and ankles. “The old freak had this in his collection, I don't know how he got it on me, but it won't come off.”

Ryoga oinked. It wasn't the first time they got some weird tattoo, object or creature stuck on them. It royally sucked, but usually, there was a way to get it off. “There is something else, I feel different when Pop touched me I felt gross, disgusted, almost angry. When Akane tried to grab my arm, it hurt, like I was sensing she was gonna hit me and felt it before it happened. I'm trying not to freak out here Ryoga...” he ran his fingers through his hair.

The hot water was ready and Ryoga took it, returning to his human form in all his naked glory. “Ranma, it's not a big deal right, you helped get that silly mark off my stomach, I can help you undo whatever that old freak did.”

Ranma smiled. “Thanks, Ryoga.”

“No problem, it's the right thing to do,” he said, and he put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. The robed boy's eyes widened.

Warmth...Safety...Home…

After being touched by Genma and Akane, Ranma's cock had softened but one touch from Ryoga had his blood pounding, heat spreading through his body. Ranma's heart began to beat faster and faster, his skin getting flushed. His pupils dilated and felt his lust and desire rise. “Ahh!” Ranma moaned, feeling a shiver tear through him.

Ryoga blushed, never hearing that noise come from him. “Ranma?” the pigtailed boy was blushing, his breath coming out in heated pants.

His lips curved into a smile. “Ryoga!” he pounced onto the lost boy and kissed him. Ryoga's eyes widened, and he gasped allowing Ranma to deepen the kiss. Saotome's tongue slipped into his mouth, playing with Hibiki's.

Ryoga gulped. He's never kissed like this, hell he's barely experienced a few pecks, this was hot! Ryoga moaned, feeling his own heart race. His nudity suddenly became a problem as his fat cock stirred to life. Hibiki's long uncut penis began to rise, filling with blood and heating up as the kiss grew longer. His lungs burned for air, but his dick wanted the kiss to last.

The kiss eventually broke for air, and Ryoga was left panting. “Fuck...Ranma!”

“I was thinking the same thing.” He kissed Hibiki again, and this time Ryoga kissed back. Their tongues battled, dueling as they had done so much in the past. Ryoga felt his cock reach full hardness and pulsing as Ranma pressed against him.

Ryoga felt the robe was getting in the way, and tried to remove it. Ranma resisted though, breaking the kiss, and making his way down Ryoga's muscled body. Kissing and licking earning shivers and moans, his lips leaving a sinful path of heat in their wake.

They have seen each other naked plenty of times, but this was the first time Ranma felt he was truly seeing Ryoga. His thick nest of manly hair, his fat 9-inch dick, his huge balls, like seriously huge, so big Ranma wondered if the boy ever jerked off, wet dreams only did so much.

“Mmm, you are so big Ryoga, you have such a nice manly musk.” he shamelessly sniffed Ryoga's crotch and moaned, his hot breath ghosting over his hard flesh. “Your big smelly cock, I wanna suck it!” he blew on the tip, barely exposed by the foreskin.

“Please!” Ryoga moaned.

Ranma wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking on his dick. His tongue worked the foreskin, slipping underneath, and slowly rolling it back to expose his fat head. He swirled and lapped at his tip, teasing his penis and coaxing pre-cum into his mouth.

Slowly Ranma descended, he's never sucked cock before, but he was following his instinct. Ironically using what he learned fighting Picolet to take Ryoga's fat dick. His mouth was getting stuffed, his tongue caressing the underside. “Ohh god, Ranma! Ohh!” Ryoga was in heaven, Ranma's mouth was so warm and wet, and his tongue was doing such lovely things.

His toes curled. Ryoga couldn't believe how good this felt, and the fact Ranma was one the one doing this to him didn't turn him off, in fact, it was only turning him on more. Seeing Ranma with his cheeks getting punched out by his dick was the hottest thing he's ever seen. In the back of his mind, he remembered he's had dreams of this back when he went to school with Ranma.

This wasn't a dominant play either, Ranma looked like he was enjoying Hibiki's dick in his mouth. He moaned around his penis, sending pleasing vibrations through his shaft. His throat relaxed and he swallowed Ryoga's manhood down to the root, his nose burying in his thick man bush.

He nuzzled the hair, moaning and swallowing around his penis. “Fuck!” Ryoga couldn't take it, he came, hard! Putting every wet dream he's ever had to shame. “Ranma!” He drooled as he blew his load, his thick cum gushing down Ranma's throat.

Saotome swallowed every drop, gulping down his heavy load as spurt after spurt of cum gushed and rushed down. He pulled back slowly, sucking on each inch until only the head was left in his mouth. He kept sucking, as his tongue was coated in thick man milk. The taste was explosive, Ranma's body crackling like he was hit by lighting, the thickness, the flavor was strong, and there was so much!

Ranma came, making a mess of the panties he was wearing, the cum escaped and ran down his legs. He swallowed Ryoga's cum as his own orgasm shook through him. The boy pulled off Ryoga's still hard cock, leave it to Ryoga, stamina for miles.

Both boys tried to steady their breathing and think. Ryoga was the first to speak. “Guess the suit made ya do that, sorry...” he rubbed the back of his head and tried not to look at him. “...If you want, we don't have to talk about this, if you regret it.”

“I don't,” Ranma said, having Ryoga look at him. “I don't regret it. The suit may be a part of it, but when Pops and Akane touched me I felt sick and scared. When you touched me, I felt safe and warm.” He reached for the belt on the robe and undid it. “I trust you Ryoga, and while I'm not always sure what I want, I know that I want you.” he blushed. “Don't laugh.”

The robe fell and Ryoga got a good look at Ranma in his bunny suit. “Oh my god!” Ryoga's eyes widened and his cock lurched. He'd seen female Ranma in a bunny suit before, but guy Ranma it was way hotter.

“I look ridiculous right?” Ranma hugged himself. “I'm gonna murder that old freak!”

“Shut up!” Ranma got pounced on. “You look amazing Ranma, we can beat up the old freak together, but for now, shall we continue?”

Ranma smiled. “Yeah, come here lost boy.” Ryoga knew how Ranma felt, home, this felt right. He descended upon Ranma and kissed him, the flood gates being unleashed.

To be continued


End file.
